


My Favorite Human

by Shadowslayer1331



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, Angst, Background Character Death, Body Horror, F/F, Fluff, Horror, Protectiveness, Romance, Violence, imposter/crewmate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowslayer1331/pseuds/Shadowslayer1331
Summary: Jade dreamed of traveling among the stars. Little did she know the horrors that lurk in the depths of space. An Imposter/Crewmate romance story.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1

Jade felt the happiest she ever had in her entire life. She along with several others were chosen to pilot the Skeld, a small frigate ship destined to the newly discovered planet of Polis. There they would establish a base and learn more about the planet. After six months they would return home with their findings.

Interstellar travel was fairly new and Jade felt excited to be one of the first to travel the stars. As a child she would watch the sky at night, dreaming to one day be among them. Now, her dream was a reality.

She focused her mind back to the task at hand, loose wires hanging out from an electrical panel. They had been out at space for three weeks now and the crew all fell into their roles rather quickly, if not feeling a little homesick by now.

The Skeld itself had remained in planetary orbit for a month before each member of the newly formed crew was sent up. Jade remembered the first member of the crew she met, Talia. She had been stationed alone on the Skeld for that month, doing routine tasks to ensure the ship was fit for the long voyage. Spending so much time alone Jade decided she would try to be friendly with Talia, offering her the companionship she was sure she missed.

At that time the two became close friends, much closer with each other than with any of the other crewmates. That wasn't to say she didn't grow to care for all of them and consider them friends, she just felt the closest connection with Talia.

As she put together two of the wires she heard a slam behind her, causing her to jump and turn her head quickly. Was that the sound of a closing vent? She quickly spotted a figure standing above said vent, watching her intently.

"Talia!" She yelled, putting a hand on her chest as she steadied her breathing, "what the hell was that noise? You scared the crap out of me!"

"I stepped on the vent, sorry" Talia replied, stretching her arm out, offering her a thermos, "I made you some coffee. I know it's a bit late"

With a smile she took the offered drink, taking a sip of the hot liquid. Turning back to her task she heard Talia take a seat behind her.

"Almost done?" Talia asked, sipping from her own thermos.

"Yeah, this is my last task. I just have to...got it" she replied, closing the electrical panel and turning to face Tal. "Thank you, for the coffee, and the company"

A bright smile spread across Talia’s face, her blue eyes shining as she reached up, pushing some of her raven locks behind her ear.

"Anytime" she replied, standing back up and offering a hand to Jade.

With a smile of her own Jade took the outstretched hand, getting back to her feet.

"Would you be up for another movie tonight?" She asked.

"Always"

* * *

As the two walked toward Talia’s quarters she couldn't help but stare at Jade. Quickly this one had become her favorite human. While all of them had likable personalities, Jade had opened up to her immediately, offering her companionship which she admittedly had been without for longer than she could remember.

Space was cold and empty, an endless vacuum of nothing besides the distant stars and planets. How long had she drifted before she landed on The Skeld? She couldn't tell you, not for certain. She had been alone for so long it could drive any human mad. But she wasn't human.

In truth, she wasn't completely sure what she was. All she remembered was drifting in the cold quiet nothingness. Talia had been the first human she ever met, devouring her not two days after she had been stationed on the Skeld. Learning from her memories she decided to take her shape and become a part of the crew. She felt an urge to devour them, make them a part of her, but then she looked at Jade.

The brunette meant too much to her. If she lost Jade she would be alone again. Like she had been for such a long time. No, she would protect and care for her human. She wouldn't harm any of them.

* * *

Over the past three weeks, Jade would spend her evenings in Talia's quarters, the two watching movies from her extensive collection. It reminded her of her childhood when her friends would come to visit and they would play games together. After college, many of them parted ways, Jade choosing to focus on her career. She had to admit it felt nice to get close to someone again.

"Jade?"

At the mention of her name Jade turned her attention to Talia, who changed from her normal work uniform into a comfortable and much more casual t-shirt and pajama bottom combo. In her hands, she held three DVD's for Jade to pick from. Without hesitation, Jade selected the horror film.

"John Carpenter's The Thing, got it," Talia said, nodding and placing the DVD into the player. She then sat on the bed next to Jade, holding the remote to start the movie once the previews were finished.

"I've never seen it," Jade told her, "I've been told the practical effects are good"

Talia grinned, turning to face her, "It is a horror movie you know. If you get scared feel free to hold my hand"

"Likewise" Jade replied with her own grin, blushing lightly at the implications.

* * *

Jade slowly opened her eyes, recent events coming back to her. She had fallen asleep next to Talia as they watched the movie together. Her tasks for the day must have worn her out more than she thought. Scanning the room she found the primary light to be off, the only source of light a small lamp on a nearby desk. She recognized the room, and the bed she lay on, as Talia’s, however, the girl didn’t seem to be present.

Reaching up she rubbed her eyes, yawning as the sound of the bathroom door opening caught her attention. Opening her eyes once more she looked in that direction, only to feel her blood frost in her veins.

Exiting the bathroom was a somewhat humanoid creature, however, it appeared to be inside out. Blood covering most of its body, as well as internal organs appearing to be infused with its skin. Several lashing tentacles swung about, coming from its stomach, arms, and back. Some of them were sticking to the ceiling and floor as it walked. It had dozens of eyes about its body, all of them turning their focus onto Jade as it spotted her awake. Its arms and body jolted in an inhuman and uncomfortable manner, its jaw opening to make a low moaning sound, blood, and saliva drooling from its open mouth as it did.

Every instinct within Jade told her to run, to scream, but she lay in the bed frozen. Her muscles were stiff as she could barely breathe. This creature almost resembled something from The Thing, but far more horrifying. How did it get here? Did it kill Talia? Did it kill the crew?

Taking in a sharp breath Jade felt tears in the corners of her eyes, squeezing them shut she let out a scream, only to feel a hand clasp around hers. Her eyes shot open, only to see the creature was gone. Above her sat Talia, holding her hand tightly with a look of concern on her face.

“Jade, are you alright?” she asked, squeezing her hand tighter.

“Talia?” she whispered, still feeling the tears fall down her cheeks, “You're alive, you're okay.”

“Of course I am,” She replied, looking confused. “You fell asleep during the movie so I just let you stay here. You must have had some kind of nightmare or something. One moment you were sleeping peacefully, the next you started screaming.”

“I...I saw something, some sort of creature,” Jade replied breathlessly.

“There’s no one here but us” Talia replied, leaning forward and putting her free arm around Jade, holding her tightly.

Despite the anxiety still present in Jade’s mind she couldn’t help the blush that came to her face as Talia held her like this. It was comforting after such a horrible nightmare. She slowly put an arm around Talia, remaining silent as the two held each other. It was only a dream, nothing would hurt her or Talia. She kept trying to repeat to herself that such a horrifying dream like that couldn't possibly be real, but her eyes wouldn’t leave the darkness billowing out from the open bathroom door.


	2. Chapter 2

Nothing, there was nothing over her shoulder, just like the last several times she looked. Jade had been a nervous wreck since she awoke from that nightmare. Even with Talia beside her, she couldn't fall back asleep, the image of that creature burned into her mind. It all felt too real, unlike many of her nightmares that were clearly just dreams upon waking up.

The next night she chose to go straight to her room after work, too afraid to return to Talia's quarters. However, her own room brought no peace. She found herself checking under the bed frequently, constantly glancing toward the bathroom door. She kept the lights on, afraid of what forms might take shape in the darkness.

The lack of sleep and constant paranoia was starting to affect her. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't get her body to relax, not even a little bit. Looking over her shoulder once more she quickly turned to her task, fueling the engine.

Halfway through she stopped, heart racing as she heard the sound of footsteps approaching her. To her relief, it was only Joe who entered the small room. He turned and offered her a small wave, noticing the tired look on her face.

"Are you alright, Jade? You've been on edge since yesterday." He asked with concern, walking closer to her.

Joe had been very open and friendly with her since they first arrived on The Skeld. He was the more quiet type, usually sticking to himself, but willing to speak up if he needed too. It was safe to say the entire crew could see how she was running herself ragged.

"I'll be fine, I just didn't sleep well last night" she replied, her eyes darting about the room.

That look of concern didn't leave Joe's face, in fact, it seemed to grow as he noticed her eyes darting about.

"If you want to check in early I can finish your tasks for you" he offered.

"No, no but thank you. I can finish these myself" she replied. She didn't want to become a nuisance to others if she could help it. Her tasks today were simple enough.

"Well if you need me just let me know" Joe offered, turning to leave.

"Wait," Jade called out, not wanting to be alone anymore. "Could you maybe check on Talia? If she's finished her tasks could you ask her to come find me?"

He nodded with a knowing smile, turning and leaving the room. For a moment she felt relieved, knowing soon Talia would come looking for her, but that relief soon turned back to anxiety. She was alone again, or was she? That thought brought a chill to her spine.

Looking back over her shoulder she finished fueling the northern engine, slowly beginning to walk toward the southern engine room. The hall was far too quiet for her liking, the only sound the clanking of her own footsteps.

With hope she looked into the security and reactor rooms, only to feel that hope deflate when she found them empty. Was there no one on this side of the ship but her?

She took another step, stopping as she felt the room spin for a moment. Her chest felt heavy, her breathing becoming ragged. What was happening? Why did it feel like she could barely take in the oxygen she needed?

"You're all alone. Everyone's on the other side of the ship. They wouldn't find you until it's too late. You will die alone."

There was no one there, of course, the voice she heard ringing through her own head. But it was true, if that creature was real then this would be the perfect time for it to strike.

She attempted to take another breath. She felt the air fill her lungs, yet it didn't feel like enough. No matter how many breaths she took she felt like she wasn't getting enough air. Had the creature sabotaged the oxygen?

Leaning against the wall she put her hand to her chest, her limbs feeling heavy as she closed her eyes. Taking in a deep breath she tried to relax, only to tense as she heard the sound of movement in the floor vents.

What the hell is that?! Keeping her back pressed to the wall she followed the sounds, peaking ever so slightly into the security room. Her eyes widened in horror as she saw the vent pop open. Out poured a mass of blood and tentacles which quickly reformed itself into a familiar shape.

Talia.

Her breath hitched in her throat, her eyes watering as she watched this creature take the form of her closest friend. Did this mean it killed Talia? Was it now here to kill her?

That meant the other night wasn't a dream. It must have killed Talia then and planned to kill her next, however she woke up and it changed tactics. The crew quarters were close together, maybe it didn't want to risk killing them both so close to other crewmates? Maybe it enjoyed toying with her? Maybe it wanted them to be isolated, like now.

She could feel her heart pounding in her ears. This would be the end and she never got to tell Talia just how deeply she loved her company. Of course, she knew, but she never got to say the words. I want to be more than friends with you. I want to hold you, kiss you, comfort you when you need it. They had only known each other three weeks, was that long enough to want to date someone? To tell them you have feelings for them? She wanted to wait, to let the friendship grow and perhaps see if it grew past that. But now it never would, Talia was dead and she may soon join her.

The creature wearing Talia's face hadn't noticed her yet, perhaps she could make it to the cafeteria and start an emergency meeting. She had too, she had to escape, she had to find a way to get justice for Talia.

With a soft cry, she ran as fast as her legs could carry her, ignoring as a second wave of dizziness hit her.

"I'm so sorry, Talia…"

* * *

As Talia reformed and closed the vent behind her she couldn't help the smile that came to her face. She had been exceedingly worried about Jade since she had seen her true form. Not only did she avoid her the previous night but she also seemed panicked and fearful every time she saw her. But now she wanted to see her and it made her truly happy.

She hated herself for the unnecessary fear and stress she mistakenly put upon her precious human's shoulders. She would never harm Jade, neither emotionally nor physically if she could help it. She thought it silly Jade would even consider it a possibility. Then again humans were incredibly easy to frighten.

This must be the emotion humans refer to as love. The fierce desire to protect her. Hating seeing her in pain or fear. Wanting to spend every waking moment with her. She was excited, having felt lost without her for even a single night.

Lifting her head she turned toward the hall, exiting the security room. Looking around the empty hallway she quickly began walking toward Jade's last known location. Upon finding the upper engine room empty Talia turned to begin her short trek to the southern engine, only to stop as she heard an alarm on her tablet.

Pulling it out her eyes widened in surprise at the text written across the screen. An Emergency Meeting had been called, with a picture of Jade underneath the text, indicating she had been the one to call it.

Why would Jade call an Emergency Meeting, especially when she knew she was on her way to meet her? Talia began her trek toward the cafe, looking down at the tablet screen as she walked. Did it take her too long to reach Jade and she simply panicked? Or worse, did she see her exit the vents?

With a sad sigh, she declared she wouldn't use the vents again, regardless of the reason behind Jade's call. She wanted to get to Jade as quickly as possible but didn't consider that she may see her. Now, albeit accidentally, she may have made things even worse for her human.


	3. Chapter 3

As the creature wearing Talia's face entered the cafeteria Jade felt her heart freeze in her chest. Why weren't the others here yet? Would she die before she could warn them?

Taking a step back she watched as it approached her, remaining calm in its strides. A patient predator then, willing to take its time and play with its food.

Taking another step back she slammed into something solid causing her to scream and spin around, only to find herself face to face with a fellow crewmate, Tyler.

"Jade, what's wrong?" He asked, clearly concerned, hands up as he stepped back.

"Yes, what happened Jade?" Talia asked, having reached the table. Her voice was thick with false worry, causing Jade's stomach to twist. How dare this creature pretend to care for her after murdering her Talia!

"Like you don't know, you imposter!" She screamed, turning back to Talia, her eyes aflame with rage, "you murdered her! You murdered Talia and took her shape!"

At this point the other crewmates made it to the meeting, each stepping up to the table to watch as Jade exploded on the woman they all knew she had feelings for.

"Took her shape?" Seth asked, watching the scene play out with obvious confusion.

"Yes!" Jade screamed, turning to her crewmates with a mad look about her, "Talia isn't what she claims to be. She's some sort of shapeshifting creature! Whatever it is must've murdered her and took her place, so it can murder us too!"

The room fell silent, too silent. Everyone simply stared at Jade, causing a knot to form in her stomach.

Oh no…

"Jade, what are you talking about?" Crystal asked, eyeing her nervously, "Is this some kind of prank or something? While it isn't very funny I hope this is just your bad idea at a joke"

No no no. None of them were looking at her as if they believed her. Meanwhile, the creature continued to watch her with its false concern. She had to prove it somehow.

"You remember I stayed with Talia the other night? Well, I woke up and saw some sort of creature come out of her bathroom! I thought it was a dream then but it wasn't, I just saw that same creature exit the vent and shapeshift into her!" Jade spoke quickly, stuttering in her fear.

"The other night you awoke from a nightmare after we watched a horror movie," Talia replied, reaching out to her only for Jade to flinch and move away. "I'd have never shown you that movie if I thought it would do this to you"

"This can't just be because of some horror movie" the medic of the group, Dominique said aloud.

"That's right!" Jade nearly screamed, glad to have someone backing her up, "a horror movie wouldn't scare me like this. The creature is real, it's pretending to be Talia!"

As Dominique spoke again Jade felt her entire body grow cold.

"No, what I mean is I believe you are overworked, Jade. Space travel is fairly new and we've all been away from home for nearly a month. There was bound to be one of us who would feel that strain. I just wish you had told us something sooner"

"Yeah, it will be okay Jade. Maybe you just need a small break? I'll do your tasks for you" Joe offered with a kind and patient smile.

No no NO! This can't be happening! She didn't have any weapons. Looking around the room she couldn't see anything that could possibly help her now. Stopping at the imposter her eyes lingered on its throat. Maybe if she attacked the creature it would retaliate. It may kill her in the process but at least the crew will know the truth!

"If you won't do anything about this, I will! I won't let it kill us, I won't let it get away with killing my Talia!" Jade yelled, rushing toward the creature with her arms outstretched.

In an instant the entire crew was on Jade, grabbing her arms and pulling them behind her back. She screamed and thrashed, her eyes going wide as she saw Dominique pull out a syringe containing a sedative.

"Stop! It will kill us all! Please!" She yelled as she felt the needle pierce her skin. Looking to the creature she saw its eyes turn into yellow slits for a moment before going back to normal.

It knew what it was doing. Don't react and let the humans lead to their own deaths. A patient predator indeed. While she hated the creature she couldn't deny how crafty it was.

It approached her, causing her woozy mind to yell at her to flee, to fight, but her body wouldn't respond. She knew once she fell unconscious it would kill them all. Yet as she watched its face she saw tears in its eyes.

Slowly the others released her, letting her fall against Talia who wrapped her arms around her. It held her in that familiar way her Talia would.

"Please…don't kill...me" Jade managed, her eyelids falling shut. She knew she was doomed, yet couldn't deny how broken Talia's voice sounded when she replied.

"I will never harm you, Jade. I love you"

* * *

Everyone watched as Talia tenderly held the unconscious Jade in her arms. Tears fell down her cheeks as she slowly ran a hand through Jade's brunette locks.

Why did humans have to fear things they didn't understand? Why did Jade jump to all these conclusions about her without asking her first? Was it because of the horror stories they were told as children and watched as adults or was it something embedded in their very DNA?

Whatever the reason she knew she had to talk to Jade about this. She did not want the rest of the crew to learn what she truly was as undoubtedly they too would jump to the wrong conclusions. But perhaps when Jade learned the truth, that from the very moment they met she was this 'imposter', they might be able to get past it.

"Are you okay, Talia?" Joe asked, approaching the two.

"No, not really" she replied, lifting Jade into a bridal carry, "I'm going to take her back to my room and try to make her comfortable"

"If you need us, just call" Tyler replied, gesturing to his tablet.

With a nod and a small smile, Talia turned and left, frowning again as she looked at the precious human in her arms. Seeing her in pain, in fear, it drove her mad. She knew it wasn't her fault, that these were things beyond her control. Yet she still felt guilt weighing upon her shoulders.

"I'm sorry that I frighten you, Jade." She whispered, smiling down at her as she pulled her closer against her body, "if it will make you happy, then I will leave. But I hope it won't come to that. I would feel so empty without you."

As she reached her quarters she gently lay Jade onto her bed, staring down at her as she slept. Slowly she climbed into the bed with her, wrapping an arm around her and pulling their bodies together. Resting her head against Jade's neck she closed her own eyes, feeling exhausted from this whole ordeal.

Tonight she would imagine that Jade didn't fear her and that the two were mates. She would close her eyes and cuddle with her favorite human. She would hold her, protect her, love her for as long as she could. Because for all she knew this may be her last chance.


	4. Chapter 4

Jade gulped down another breath of air as she ran, her legs burning from overexertion. Sharply turning a corner she found herself alone in a long hallway with the doors sealed on the far end. Looking back she could see the imposter stalking ever closer, its yellow slitted eyes focused on her.

With little other choice she ran toward the sealed doors, grabbing at them and struggling to pull them open with little success. To her dismay they would not budge, the sound of closing doors behind her causing her to turn. There in the doorway stood the imposter, glaring at her as it continued to advance toward her.

Tears fell from her eyes as she watched death approach her. She was helpless and alone with the creature wearing Talia's face. She didn't want to die, especially like this, but now she knew there was no escaping her fate.

It stopped in front of her, watching her intently as it slowly reached out to her. She flinched but otherwise didn't move away.

"Please don't kill me" she sobbed, shivering as it placed its hand on her cheek. To her surprise it replied, its voice broken. Strained as if it carried a great amount of grief and sorrow.

"I will never harm you, Jade. I love you"

* * *

Jade' s eyes shot open, vision blurry due to the moisture that built up behind her eyelids. Slowly she reached up, rubbing at her eyes as the events leading up to her unexpected slumber came to the forefront of her mind.

Her body went stiff as she not only recalled the recent emergency meeting but also found herself wrapped in the arms of the imposter. She could feel her warm breath hitting her neck as she slept beside her. The imposter looked at peace as she clung to her.

Her initial response was fear, however, her logical mind began to put some pieces together.

**I will never harm you, Jade. I love you.**

The words echoed in her mind, both from the dream and from her memory. Both times the imposter sounded broken and lost. She didn't kill her despite this being the second opportunity for her to do so.

Naturally Jade assumed her tone to be false, a trick so her fellow crewmates wouldn't suspect her. But now she wasn't so sure. Why would the imposter spare her twice? Why was it cuddling with her?

Could it all have been a trick of her mind? No, no way. Talia was indeed some sort of mimic. Did it kill the crew but want to keep her? Did it not want to harm any of them?

She just lay there watching the creature as it slept and held her. Her warm breath caused a tingle to go down her spine. Slowly she reached out and placed a hand on the impostor's side. Almost instantly her eyes snapped open, locking onto Jade's.

The two lay in silence, lost in each other's eyes for a brief moment before Jade took the first step.

"What are you?" She asked softly, her eyes breaking off from Talia's and examining her face.

"I do not know myself, to be honest," Talia replied just as softly, thankful that Jade seemed willing to talk. Her previous fear seemed to be gone, replaced with curiosity.

"All I can remember is floating in space for endless millennia. Nothing but the cold, the distant stars, the silence. I know not where I came or what I am. I didn't understand warmth, knowledge, humanity until I consumed Talia and learned from her memories"

As she said this she felt Jade go stiff, some of her earlier fear returning to her eyes. Quickly she spoke, wanting to prevent another freakout.

"I consumed her two days within the first month she was stationed. You never met human Talia. It was me from the very beginning. I only consumed her because I did not understand humanity, I did not possess higher knowledge yet. I have no desire to harm you or the others. I just,"

She broke off, her voice sounding strained as she continued. 

"I just don't want to be alone anymore. I've been alone for so long. You make me feel warm and complete. I want to protect you, love you. Please don't make me go away"

Jade just watched her, watched as tears began to form in Talia's eyes. If what she said was true then she put this sorrow onto the shoulders of the woman she cared for above all others. She didn't care what she was. She only cared that she was Talia. Her Talia. 

Leaning forward she pressed her lips against Talia's, the other girl's body going stiff from shock. She quickly responded, however, returning the gesture. Reaching up Jade wiped a tear away, putting her arms around her.

Talia let out a happy sob, smiling as she looked into the eyes of her favorite human. As Jade stared back she found she no longer felt discomfort at her slitted yellow eyes, she could stare into them forever.

"You don't have to fear being alone anymore, Talia. I'd like you to stay with me. I don't care what you are. I just want you to be by my side." Jade whispered, once again leaning forward and kissing her.

She nodded, a tentacle sliding from behind Talia and wrapping around Jade's waist. It pulled their bodies together as Talia held the kiss, her hands on Jade's upper back.

She would never let her go. She would love and protect her favorite human for as long as she could, and for the first time, she felt at peace knowing that Jade wanted that too.

* * *

Joe's eyes narrowed as he peeked into Talia's room, watching her make out with Jade.

Unfortunate that Jade seemed to accept her. Had she refused her then Talia may have left on her own. Now she was an obstacle. She would immediately know what he was when she saw him again.

Leaving the area Joe reformed outside of a vent near Tyler's quarters. His slitted eyes locked on the closed door. With a knock, he grinned to himself. Perhaps Talia didn't want to share, but he still had quite the banquet to himself. He would just have to consume Jade last.


	5. Chapter 5

As Joe watched the scene unfold before him he felt his heart shatter for the two of them. Jade lay unconscious in Talia's arms, the latter crying as she held her.

This emergency meeting had taken a toll on his emotions. Watching two of his close friends breaking down was hard to watch. Both Talia and Jade were such sweet people who deserved each other. He could only imagine how it must feel to have the person you love fear you.

Thinking Talia was some sort of imposter was completely ridiculous. Had the pressure from being so far from home really caused her to snap? If it had he wouldn't know how to help her, besides offering her moral support. Even then she seemed to have gone so far over the edge.

Seeing Talia carry Jade back toward the sleeping quarters he turned back to his tasks, heading toward electrical.

The others seemed to break off into their own directions, Dominique heading back to medical and Tyler back to shields. He was fine with being alone, though he could admit just how quiet and lonely these ships empty halls could be. Maybe that was what caused Jade to snap.

When entering electrical the first thing he noticed was that the lights of the room seemed to be out. Odd, when he passed earlier they were working fine. Walking into the room he opened the panel for the lights and flicked a few switches, watching as the lights came back on.

At that same moment, the door to electrical closed behind him, causing him to turn sharply in that direction. As he did he felt a sharp pain in his gut, an impact sending him to his knees.

Looking down he could see a bloody tentacle jabbed clean into his stomach. Following the appendage, he could see a mass of bloody flesh crawling out from the vent in the corner of the room. Several eyes locked onto him. He wanted to scream but found his voice just wouldn't come to him.

Then there was a fire, the most excruciating pain he had ever felt in his life. The tentacle in his gut seemed to expand as if it were sucking out his internal organs. Again it writhed and he felt the fire in his body increase.

Again he wanted to scream but no sound would escape his bloody lips. He was going to die, and then through another spike of pain realization hit him.

Talia really was an imposter.

* * *

As it siphoned out the last of Joe's innards it wrapped two additional tentacles around the frail and empty body, bringing it into its waiting maw.

It knew nothing but the desire to devour whatever this thing was. Not where it came from, what it was, or where it currently resides. All it knew was this fierce desire to consume.

As it swallowed it closed its many eyes, content to just sit in silence. However slowly it began to think of things it previously had not been able to comprehend. Memories playing like a video through its mind.

Joe growing up, going to college, agreeing to go on this journey not only for the excitement of traveling space but also to remain near another crewmate, Tyler.

As these memories begin to fade the many centuries floating through space came to the forefront of its mind.

It now knew loneliness, companionship, hatred. It had been alone for longer than it could imagine. Despite only learning these concepts now it could feel the loneliness and despair from the centuries in space. At this time it considered this newfound knowledge and comprehension to be a curse. It desired nothing more than to return to its previous incoherence.

Why did these humans deserve to live with so many of their kind while it was destined to be alone in the empty, colorless vacuum of space? How dare these mere insects live in a world of such beauty and love while it was left to rot.

Talia was like him, the creature thought. Jade ran to the others in fear of what they were. It made sense that humans would fear the more dominant species. Insects fear those who would step on them.

It would seem however Talia did not desire to put these insects in their proper place. She would live among them for a human female? He could not comprehend why. Did she not bear hatred for these creatures for their companionship and happiness that they were so greedily given?

It mattered not. If Jade continued to fear her Talia would most likely leave on her own to appease her. Then he could devour them all. After such time he would only need to return to earth. The thought brought a smile to the imposter's face. Now in the form of Joe, it reached down and took his discarded tablet.

It was prepared to walk to a vent, to check on Talia and Jade, as it heard the electrical doors open. In stepped a crewmate, Todd, who looked to him with concern.

"What are you doing in here, Joe? The doors were closed, is everything alright?"

Chuckling to himself Joe's eyes turned to slits, watching its newfound prey with glee. Slowly he took a step toward him, then another, his tentacles slowly protruding from his back. Todd would never escape the room alive.

"Everything's perfect. I'm glad you're here, Todd. Why don't you come a little closer"


	6. Chapter 6

Looking at Tyler the imposter admitted to himself that perhaps he was beginning to understand Joe's emotions much more clearly. The memories and feelings the human Joe felt all slowly became clearer and clearer as time passed. Was it perhaps because he devoured Todd that he had such a firmer grasp on these concepts? He didn't know for certain.

He knew that human Joe had feelings for Tyler, leaving behind the earth so he could be with him. How sickeningly sweet. Yet he could understand that love now. Oh, looking at Tyler he completely understood that love.

He loved Tyler, oh yes. His screams, his defiance, how he tried to hide his obvious fear. He admired this humans resolve to die without showing how terrified the prospect was to him. No matter the form or threats Joe showed him.

Twisting the tentacles currently pinning Tyler to the wall Joe couldn't help but smile at the screams that came from his favorite human. Oh, Talia truly was a fool. She would have so much fun if she did this with Jade. Did she not understand how beautiful her screams would sound? How cute the fear would be in her eyes? It was nothing like when he killed Joe or Todd. This feeling was amplified far beyond anything he felt before.

Stepping closer he could see the fear increase in Tyler's eyes, moisture beginning to form despite the humans efforts to hold them back. How adorable, he truly wanted to keep a strong face even in death. Oh, he couldn't lie to himself, that bravado, those tears, that angry look. Oh, how he loved it. He loved everything about this human!

Placing a hand to his favorite human's cheek he chuckled as he tried to move away. Quickly he pressed his lips against Tyler's, watching as the human's eyes filled with disgust. Oh, that look just made him melt!

The disgust quickly turned back to terror as Tyler felt something slip into his mouth and down his throat. He screamed against his lips, hands squeezing into fists as he could not move in his pinned position. The long tongue-like appendage continued to snake down his throat, blocking his ability to breathe.

Joe only watched, his hand caressing Tyler's cheek as his human struggled, the light in his eyes growing dimmer as the two remained together. As he began to siphon out Tyler's innards the human let loose one final, beautiful scream. Oh, no death would ever match up to the death of his favorite human. He regretted killing him so quickly, longing to see more fear in his now lifeless eyes.

Pulling back he let the body fall hard to the ground, turning to his tablet and calling for an emergency meeting. Tears came to his eyes as he prepared to meet the others. Oh, how could Talia kill the man he loved like this? He would never forgive her...never.

* * *

"Are you purring?" Jade giggled out, watching as a soft blush came to Talia's cheeks.

After talking more the two decided to cuddle together and watch a movie. Jade was practically sitting in Talia's lap, leaning back against her as she held her close. As she stroked the back of Talia's hands she couldn't deny the soft purrs she heard coming from behind her. It was adorable, especially with the embarrassed look Talia held after being called out.

Her embarrassment quickly gave way to laughter, holding Jade tighter as she burned her face in her hair. Jade likewise began to laugh a little, closing her eyes and feeling comfortable in her lover's arms.

Talia opened her mouth to respond, being cut off as both her and Jade's tablets rang out, signaling an emergency meeting was taking place. Looking between each other in confusion they slowly untangled, climbing out of bed and pausing the movie until they were able to return.

Jade saw that Joe seemed to call the meeting, wondering to herself what might have happened to cause such a meeting. They were apparently meeting at Tyler's room, rather than the tables of the cafeteria.

After getting dressed and opening the door she felt Talia grab her hand, their fingers interlocking as she watched her with her slitted eyes. Jade couldn't help but smile, leaning in and kissing her softly before leading the way to the meeting area.

* * *

"What the hell happened?!" Screamed Dominique, looking at Tyler's corpse in disbelief and horror.

Everyone had shown up for the unexpected meeting, everyone but Talia and Jade so far. Joe grinned internally at this turn of events, letting out another sob as he shakingly pointed at the body of his lover.

"What Jade said was true, I saw it with my own eyes! Talia attacked him, sucked his insides out with some sort of tongue-like appendage. She even bragged about killing Todd, it must be why he isn't here!" Joe rushed out, playing the part of a heartbroken and panicked crewmate. He grabbed at his chest, struggling to breathe as more tears came to his eyes.

Quickly he pulled out his tablet, swiping through some images before showing everyone a picture. It was of a bloody mass, several tentacles thrashing about, one of which was down Tyler's throat. The picture appeared to be taken from the doorway.

"I took this as soon as I saw it. I thought for sure I was dead. But it fled, taunting me that it killed Todd, that it would kill all of us! It said that it messed with Jade's mind, made her believe it was really Talia! My god, what did it do to her? Did it scramble her brain with one of those tongue things? We could have helped her, god we could have saved her!" Joe screamed, acting as if he were having a panic attack. Dominique was quickly by his side, instructing him to breathe and try to calm down.

The others stared at the image still on the tablet, their eyes all turning to the sound of footsteps approaching them from down the hall.

* * *

As they turned the corner Jade was shocked by the looks of terror and regret written across the faces of all her crewmates.

As she opened her mouth to speak she felt Talia go tense, quickly stepping in front of her protectively. Jade gasped, looking around for what caused the reaction. Following Talia's gaze, she seemed focused on Joe, who only stared back in fear.

"Talia what-"

"Joe's like me. He's an imposter"


End file.
